Flight and Fire
by PenNameless1994
Summary: titled to show the two  main events  of the story. Bella  and Edward go to England  scare three teenagers  with a  few  tricks  uptheir sleeves. OOh! What happens next? Rated k  just to be safe... No  language whatsoever.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING/WARNER BROS.(TO COVER ALL BASES) AND STEPHANIE MEYERS, RESPECTIVELY. **

**ON FURTHER NOTE: This is my first fanfiction. I created it because I didn't know if there was one with this particular ending out yet. Hope you enjoy. Should you care to leave any reviews, I may respond to them in an additional chapter. This story is complete. **

Bella backed up slowly, chin tucked to her chest, bare feet treading softly on the damp leaves that littered the ground. She delicately extended her hands backwards, searching for the tree she knew stood behind her. The young vampiress continued to retreat until she felt rough bark meet skin. A hand entered her vision and gently forced her chin up. Taking great care not to knock down the tree she was now pressed against, she breathed in deeply and raised her eyes to meet those of her captor, and husband. She grinned wolfishly as she gazed into the expected swirling, golden, searching eyes that glowed in the dim twilight, and, suddenly, she couldn't resist any longer; with a burst of energy, and absolutely no regard for the poor, now fallen, tree behind her, she brought her lips up to meet those of Edward and was immediately lost in hunger and passion.

After airless minutes, they broke apart, noses caressing, eyes closed, breathing deeply, not out of need, but rather to take in the overpowering, pleasing scent of the other.

"Run with me." Edward's sudden request came with a slight shrug of his shoulders and a cocky grin because he didn't need to read her mind to already know the answer. Ever since Bella had turned vampire, running had become a favorite of the couple.

"Absolutely. But, you already knew that."

"Naturally."

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, but I'll race you." Just like that, Bella dashed off into the forest, becoming a blur. Edward followed on her heels and quickly caught up before teasingly tagging her arm and rocketing ahead of his wife. They ran northeast across the continent, until they met water; then, they continued across the Atlantic and into the sunset.

**FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD**

Already across the pond, three young wizards stalked carefully through a mountain forest, wary of approach by any of the warped monsters recruited by the evil wizard Voldemort that now followed behind the teenagers and that had caused the youth to flee. The party consisted of two gangly young men, one whose black shone in the moonlight and whose green eyes flashed with apprehension and another, red-haired with freckles that stood out against skin the was already pale with fear, although his blue eyes shone with the determination of someone who had been in the situation before, and a singular young lady, who held in all signs of fear, except for her hair, which only seemed to grow frizzier with the increase of tension, and her wand, which trembled slightly as she held it before her.

They moved in a series of dashes and breaks towards the deeper part of the forest. Breaking cover, one of the three would dart towards the nearest hiding place to assure that there were no ambushes or enemies up ahead. Another would follow closely behind and one brought up the rear, having stayed behind to guard the others against the advance of the two strange creatures that had miraculously appeared in the middle of the youngsters' camp, with linked arms and laughter at the victory of breaking through a heavily, magically protected site. The three friends had immediately fled into the forest and were sure they could hear the steady approach of the freakishly pale beings that bore eerily bronze eyes.

**O DE LALLY, O DE LALLY, GOLLY WHAT A DAY**

Edward and Bella finally stopped, laughing, giddy over the run that had taken them across the ocean and into what Edward assured Bella was England. Snaking her arm around Edward, she asked,

"If this is England, which way is home?" Obligingly, Edward spun her in the appropriate direction. Even with her improved eyesight, Bella had to squint to see as far as the ocean, and as she turned around to ask if her husband wanted to go and head back to their daughter, her eyes widened as she realized that he was examining a small tent she had not noticed before.

"How," she stuttered, "did I not see that?" She should have seen, at least in the part of her mind that covered basics like surroundings. She had grown used to not actively cataloging her environment and began to wonder if something was wrong with her. Only now was she beginning to catch the delicious human scent that she should have smelled miles ago. What was more important was that the smell was recent, as though the tent's occupants had only vacated when she and her husband arrived, not a moment sooner. She most definitely should have been aware of their leaving.

"I don't know, love. We should have noticed everything before. Everything- the sight, the scent, and the movements of the people who camped here-has all been covered up, suppressed, by something. Whatever it is, it seems to be some sort of energy manipulation, but I've never come across anything like this before."

"Energy manipulation… What, like magic?"

"In the absence of information, we must consider everything, love." Bella stopped breathing, eliminating the tempting scent that was only serving to distract and confuse her further. Holy. Crow. Now she knew that fairy tales actually followed her everywhere. Edward straightened from his inspection of the site and spoke as he did so.

"There's no scent trail. For some reason, these people were able to depart without leaving much of a trace. I want to follow them," he said, determination glinting in his eye."I want to know how they did it. " Bella allowed her confusion to show on her face.

"If there's no trail, how could you know where they went?"

" I did not say there was no trail. I said there wasn't much of a trail. I can feel the thoughts they left here. I sense security before it's shattered, which I assume is due to our arrival, by fear, and the last impression I can get is a forest. It's thirty miles north of where we are now." Bella gasped.

"How could humans possibly get that far?" Edward smiled grimly.

" I don't know, love, but we're about to find out."

**THERE'S NO BUSINESS LIKE SHOW BUSINESS**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stooped out of breathe at their latest stop.

"What, in the name of Merlin's saggy Y-fronts, is going on Hermione? How are we being followed if we disapparated?" Ron growled.

"I don't know," Hermione squealed. "Whoever they are, they shouldn't have been able to get into camp. What's more, since I know they didn't grab any of us as we disapparated,- we would have felt it- I still don't know how they followed us!"

"Quiet, you two!" snapped Harry. "I think they're here." Ron and Hermione ducked down in the clump of bushes they were hiding in. Harry, however, began to slowly poke his head up to get his bearings.

"Careful, Harry," whispered Hermione fearfully, to which Ron coarsely replied,

"He'll be fine Hermione, keep your hair on." Hermione's furious retort was lost as the two finally sensed the glare Harry had been giving them since the beginning of the exchange. Satisfied, Harry again started to examine his surrounds and then tensed as he saw two beings speed as blurs into the clearing and stop in front of him. His breathing quickened as he took in again the man and the woman who had destroyed his friends' temporary peace of mind. They were as he remembered them- pale skin, perfectly beautiful features, and glowing golden eyes. He felt almost intoxicated by their presence but any effect they had a nullified by Harry's instinct to protect the ones he loved at all costs. When all they did was look at him, however, Harry began to doubt his perceived enemies' intentions. Surely, if the strange pale people were agents of Voldemort, they would have attacked by now. His doubts were reconciled, however, when the male leaned down to what Harry was sure the man's mate and intoned,

"This one's name is Harry Potter. The two in the bush are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." The comment set Harry's teeth on edge. _They know who we are_. He began to panic, but did not let panic control him. With no thought other than saving the lives of his friends, he raised his wand and let his spell go.

"_Incendio." _The creepy man and woman vanished in a pillar of fire until nothing was left but a pile of ash.

**El Fin. **

**Hope you liked it. Yes, it was deliberately melodramatic to make fun of twilight, though I'm afraid it affected the tone as a whole. Please, feel free to leave angry comments for me, all you twilight fans out there. I will enjoy them immensly. If they are well worded, I may respond. Same goes for you Harry Potter fans, though I hope you won't be mad at me. :) Feeling a little cynical at the moment. I'm probably being rather offensive. So, to cut this short, and save my reputation some pain, I bid you all adieu.**


End file.
